Prank Bonding Time
by MazokuTenshi
Summary: John and Lita wants to prank Randy, but it only brings them together and makes Randy mad. JohnLita.


Author's note: Sorry dudes, I think I was late… this is for you Sherrick!

My pairing is: LITA/JOHN

My quotes are:

06 "If I cut you down to a thing I can use, I fear there'll be nothing

good

left of you..." (Lose Control, Evanscence)

10 Love isn't about finding the perfect person, it's seeing an imperfect

person perfectly.

22 Well, if you really want to know how I kiss you have to kiss me

first.

Two things I must have in my fic are:

14 John and Lita working together to pull a prank on a mutual friend.

17 A bank robbery.

"Oh, buggar off." A muffled reply echoed inside the bathroom.

"I ain't 'buggin' off! I need the bathroom!" John Cena banged a fist unto the door, repeating the process hoping that the Legend Killer will let him use it.

"I'm using it, so buggar off! Use someone else's! It's your fault I'm in here!" Randy Orton replied, as he turned to reach the toilet paper. _Man, why did I take John's offer for a drinking contest?_

"Fine. You didn't have to be a sissy." Stomping out of their locker room, he turned his head. Scanning the hallway for a vacant room.

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use, I fear there'll be nothing good _

_left of you… oh… uhh…_

A feminine voice sang, and it was good. Even thought she stopped, obviously forgetting some of the words.

"Evanesence, Adam. Your choice in music is just unexpected. Where's your Red Hot Chili Peppers album?" a female voice sounded from a room with an open door. Edge's room.

Wondering if Adam wouldn't mind letting him use the bathroom, he walked towards room only to be surprised at the sight before him.

Lita was sitting down on the sofa, red bangs covering half of her face, head bobbing up and down from the CD player, legs dangling on the other side, red tank top, jeans and sandals hanging on the doorknob.

"Lita? I mean Amy, why are you here? I thought you and Adam are 'just friends'? Are you back? But-"

"It doesn't mean I can't borrow his music. And I thought you were perfect." The redhead shuffled through a backpack, tossing a few things out.

"Use the radio. I'm sure there are cool songs on." The champ answered back, turning the volume higher as he pressed other random buttons. The answer nagging him, but he put it aside.

_And for our next song choice Maroon 5's 'This Love'-_

_News update: a bank robbery is in progress as the FBI are trying to negotiate with the suspects in exchange for the 3 hostages in the 'Too Rich to Rob' Bank-_

_Sports update: The Nets are playing against the Raptors-_

_Bon Jovi's-_

_And that's the end of Ice Cube's 'Check Yo Self', our next song choice is from Saliva's new album Blood Stained Love Glory and their song Ladies and Gentlem-_

"Damn. I missed it." The Italian rapper muttered as he switched off the radio, a few inaudible curses streaming from his mouth.

"Shut up. And stop cussing. You sound like-" Amy chuckled as she swatted his head with the back of her hand. Shocked when he grabbed her wrist in one fluid motion.

"I ain't shuttin' up. I need the bathroom." John, who was about to make a debate with Amy suddenly remembered why he came to this room in the first place, dashed beside her and slammed the bathroom door.

"I-"

"Amy. I ain't an idiot."

"Sm-"

"And I ain't a smartass."

"D-"

"And there ain't no way John Cena is a dork."

"Ho-"

"How do I do that? I know ya' girl better than anyone else."

Smiling from that comment, Amy sat back on the chair picking up the phone for another prank call. On John.

"And if you're thinking of pranking me. Don't."

"You do know me too well."

"Of course." Hearing the sound of a flushing toilet she looked up to see John closing the bathroom door behind him with a smirk.

"Let's call Randy." As soon as that was said, she quickly picked up her phone and blocked her number. This is going to be fun.

"Shit." Randy stared at the bathroom door with a frown. Vince was calling him today for an important meeting­ for a new idea. And he was not missing this chance only from a bad stomach. A very bad stomach.

Reaching out his right hand for the door he quickly withdrew as he felt his boxer shorts fall to his ankles. Left hand gripping the boxers to his knees he tried again. The phone's rings a mocking laugh to Randy's ears.

Washing up, he hastily pulled his boxers up not caring about the pants dangling from his knees and hopped to the cell phone.

"He ain't answering." John rested his head on Amy's shoulder. Gazing at the phone and at the same time snuggling her neck.

"Oh well. I love you." She paused as she felt the sudden tension from John.

"Amy. I thought I'm imperfect." The obvious sarcasm and playfulness present in the tone.

"I thought you're a smartass too." Amy whispered as she cupped John's face in her hands, the cell phone being dropped on the carpeted floor. Her thumbs tracing his face.

"Love isn't finding the perfect person. It's seeing an imperfect person, perfectly. I'm just hoping you kiss perfectly." Amy gave a sly grin, taking in John's adorable befuddled expression in her brain.

"Well girl. If ya' want to know how I kiss, then I guess you have to kiss me first. Jus' a suggestion." Inching closer to her lips, his breath hot, he gazed at her eyes with his own blue eyes.

"Well. I would sure love to find out."

Meanwhile…

"Randy. What the hell happened to you?" Jeff and Matt hardy asked in between a few laughs and snickers. Randy was lying on the floor face first, arms reaching for the phone in his boxers, and his pants by his knees which was caught in one of the chair's legs.

"Oh. buggar off." Gazing up, he growled at the brothers. He was gonna kill whoever decided to prank him.

Author's note: Well… tha's all folks!


End file.
